revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gambler
' The Gambler' is a mystical sage of American legend. He rides the rails (even into today's Amtrak system) and gives advice to young protaganist Awesomes on their quests and anyone else who will listen. He lives by both the hobo code, as well as his own the gambler's code. His wisdom, foresight, kindness, and magically delicious gump (chicken) recipes have led many Americans in the southlands and West to believe he is some sort of benevolent sorcerer. The gambler has no natural enemies except for disgruntled trigger-happy poker players, loose logs on the train car, railyard bulls, and dying in his sleep. Although the gambler always dies at the end, he is always replaced by another of his students, or padawans, so that the Earth is never without a the gambler. It is unknown if there is ever only one official the gambler, or if his student(s) are also considered the gamblers, or if the original the gambler of legend was the only the gambler, or if merely the title is carried on today, or if some spiritual or metaphysical change transforms into the gambler of legend in perpetuity. SELECT WISDOM OF THE GAMBLER #If you're gonna play the game, ya gotta learn to play it right. #You got to know when to hold 'em. #Know when to fold 'em. #Know when to walk away #Know when to run (also known as the Coward of the County Corollary). #You never count your money when you're sittin' at the table (this is because there'll be time enough for countin' when the dealin's done). #The secret to survivin' is knowin' what to throw away and knowing what to keep. #Ev'ry hand's a winner. #Ev'ry hand's a loser. #The best that you can hope for is to die in your sleep. The Gambler is a peacemaker and arbiter of disputes for the Hobos, but is not officially consider one (it is not known if he has then mastered the art of hobo-ken), though some of the Hobo Coalition nonetheless consider him one of their 'Great Prophets.' He certainly attends their annual convention outside of Box City, UT, and is instrumental as one of the beings preventing the hobosith from taking over the order and establishing a dark reign. One of the most well-known the Gamblers is Kenny Rogers, who; despite being a superstar, chicken peddler, and wax figure, nonetheless did good by making the message of the Gambler code more publicly widespread, and sharing the magic of his roast chicken. This good far outweighs the profit of millions of dollars on the popular country song, as at least he didn't write some stupid Tao of or Chicken Soup for the Soul books. The Gambler has been seen giving advice to seven different characters from the Revengerists universe on at least seven different occasions, and peddling chicken in at least seven different Asian countries. thumb|left|400px The Gambler is a Republican, but isn't happy what the military-industrial corporatist radical-right-wing fundamentalist neocons have done to the once idealistic and gentle party of Lincoln. He won't be brainwashed by their rhetoric like the rest of you so-called 'patriots.' What you do behind closed doors is none of his never mind. chicken is nice with palm butter and rice. The Gambler's love of wholesome advice, common-sense thinking, good clean simple natural livin', chicken, and humble country ways are all overshadowed by his serious dual addiction to gambling and whores. Category:Legends Category:Goodguys Category:Awesomes Category:Sorcerers